Phobias
by PhantomPhan67
Summary: I'm a terrible writer again, I know. I love phobias though. Two-shot. Second fan fic! Rated only because they mention the fact that Vlad wants to kill Jack, other than that, it's not bad.  I added another part. happy now?
1. Chapter 1

I still don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

><p>Mr. Lancer: Attention students. Tonight's homework is to go home, type one fear you have and print it onto a piece of paper. Don't put your name on it.<p>

Students: (Glumly) Yes, Mr. Lancer.

*The Next Day*

Mr. Lancer: Hand in your assignments.

Students hand in assignments. Mr. Lancer shuffles them, picks one, and reads it aloud.

Mr. Lancer: Fruitloophobia: fear of crazed-up fruitloops. **(Not real, but it should be)** Now, starting with Ms. Fenton, who do you believe wrote this? You may only vote for each person once.

Jazz: Um… Danny?

Mr. Lancer takes out a class list and writes #1 next to Danny's name.

Sam: Danny.

Mr. Lancer puts a tally next to the #1.

Tucker: Danny

Another tally is added.

Danny: Why gang up on me? Um… I don't know, Jazz?

Mr. Lancer writes #1 next to Jazz's name

Dash: Danny. (Another Danny tally)

Star: Danny. (Danny tally)

Paulina: Danny. (Danny tally)

Kwan: Danny. (Danny tally)

Valerie: Danny. (Danny tally)

Mr. Lancer: Next, monophobia: fear of being alone. Ms. Fenton.

Jazz: Paulina? (Mr. Lancer writes #2 next to Paulina's name)

Sam: Paulina. (Paulina tally)

Tucker: Paulina. (Paulina tally)

Danny: Paulina. (Paulina tally)

Dash: Paulina. (Paulina tally)

Star: Paulina. (Paulina tally)

Paulina: Star. (Star #2)

Kwan: Paulina. (Paulina tally)

Valerie: Paulina. (Paulina tally)

Mr. Lancer: Next, fear of long words: hippop-

Kwan: STOP THAT WORD'S TOO LONG!

Mr. Lancer: Was that your fear?

Kwan: (Sadly) Yes.

Mr. Lancer: Okay, next is the fear of Skulker: Skulkophobia. **(Fake fear)**

Jazz: Sam? (Sam #4)

Sam: Valerie? (Valerie #4)

Tucker: Valerie. (Valerie tally)

Danny: Valerie. (Valerie tally)

Dash: Valerie. (Valerie tally)

Star: Valerie. (Valerie tally)

Paulina: Valerie. (Valerie tally)

Kwan: Valerie. (Valerie tally)

Valerie: Sam. (Sam tally)

Mr. Lancer: Next is claustrophobia: fear of small spaces.

Jazz: Star. (Star #5)

Sam: Dash. (Dash #5)

Tucker: Star. (Star tally)

Danny: Dash. (Dash tally)

Dash: Star. (Star tally)

Star: Dash. (Dash tally)

Paulina: Dash. (Dash tally)

Kwan: Star. (Star tally)

Valerie: Dash. (Dash tally)

Mr. Lancer: Antitechnophobia: fear of being without technology. **(Fake)**

Jazz: Tucker. (Tucker #6)

Sam: Tucker. (Tucker tally)

Tucker: Jazz. (Jazz #6)

Danny: Tucker. (Tucker tally)

Dash: Tucker. (Tucker tally)

Star: Tucker. (Tucker tally)

Paulina: Tucker. (Tucker tally)

Kwan: Tucker. (Tucker tally)

Valerie: Tucker. (Tucker tally)

Mr. Lancer: Xenophobia: fear of stranger or foreigners.

Jazz: Valerie? (Valerie #7)

Sam: Jazz? (Jazz #7)

Tucker: Sam. (Sam #7)

Danny: Sam. (Sam tally)

Dash: Sam. (Sam tally)

Star: Sam. (Sam tally)

Paulina: Sam. (Sam tally)

Kwan: Sam. (Sam tally)

Valerie: Jazz. (Jazz tally)

Mr. Lancer: Arachnophobia: fear of spiders.

Jazz: Dash. (Dash #8)

Sam: Star. (Star #8)

Tucker: Dash. (Dash tally)

Danny: Star. (Star tally)

Dash: Dash. Jazz (Jazz #8)

Star: Jazz. (Jazz tally)

Paulina: Jazz. (Jazz tally)

Kwan: Jazz. (Jazz tally)

Valerie: Star. (Star tally)

Mr. Lancer: Lastly, Antieisoptrophobia: fear of being without a mirror. **(Semi fake, eisoptrophobia is the fear of mirrors so it's the opposite of that)** You may repeat a name.

Jazz: Paulina. (Paulina #9)

Sam: Paulina. (Paulina tally)

Tucker: Paulina. (Paulina tally)

Danny: Paulina. (Paulina tally)

Dash: Paulina. (Paulina tally)

Star: Paulina. (Paulina tally)

Paulina: Star. (Star tally)

Kwan: Paulina. (Paulina tally)

Valerie: Paulina. (Paulina tally)

Mr. Lancer: For fruitloophobia there are 8 votes for Mr. Fenton, and 1 for Ms. Fenton. Monophobia had 8 votes for Ms. Sanchez, and 1 for Ms. Zoul. Skulkophobia had 7 votes for Ms. Gray, and 2 for Ms. Manson. Claustrophobia had 4 votes for Ms. Zoul, 5 for Mr. Baxter. Antitechnophobia had 8 votes for Mr. Foley, 1 for Ms. Fenton. Xenophobia had 6 votes for Ms. Manson, 2 for Ms. Fenton and 1 for Ms. Gray. Arachnophobia had 3 votes for Ms. Zoul, 2 for Mr. Baxter, and 4 for Ms. Fenton. Lastly, antieisoptrophobia had 8 votes for Ms. Sanchez and 1 for Ms. Zoul. Whose real fear are spiders?

Star: Mine.

Mr. Lancer: Why?

Star: They're creepy and some are poisonous.

Mr. Lancer: Fair enough. Who's afraid of small spaces?

Dash: Me.

Mr. Lancer: Why is that?

Dash: I don't know. I just always have been afraid of them.

Mr. Lancer: Okay. Who's afraid of foreigners?

Sam: I am.

Mr. Lancer: Why?

Sam: Gregor. He lied to me, now, thanks to him, I don't trust foreigners.

Mr. Lancer: Interesting. Who's afraid of Skulker?

Valerie: Me, because he trapped me and Phantom on his island in the Ghost Zone once.

Mr. Lancer: Why you?

Valerie: (Nervously) Who knows?

Mr. Lancer: Hmm… antitechnophobia, Tucker obviously, antieisoptrophobia is Paulina. Who's afraid of…? Fruit loops?

Jazz: Crazed-up fruitloops. Me.

Mr. Lancer: Why'd you say your brother?

Jazz: To try to trick his friends… it worked.

Mr. Lancer: Why are you afraid of them?

Jazz: they're crazy people who are trying to kill my dad, marry my mom, and make my brother their apprentice. Why do you think I'm afraid of them?

Mr. Lancer: what would happen to you?

Jazz: Last time they captured me, they made me fight Danny.

Mr. Lancer: Okay? Kwan, why are you afraid of long words?

Kwan: They're big and hard to understand.

Mr. Lancer: Alright. Lastly, who's afraid of being alone?

Danny: That would be me.

Mr. Lancer: Why?

Danny: Last time I was alone I ran away to the crazed-up fruitloop that Jazz spoke of and became evil.

Dash: What are you talking about Dan?

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Again, this was terrible, I know.<p>

**Peace, Love Phantom**  
><strong>-PhantomPhan67<strong>  
><strong>:D :P <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own Danny Phantom. This is for the people who wanted a chapter two. You know if you're one of those original people.

* * *

><p>"Never call me Dan!" Danny half yelled while giving the blond jock a neon green death glare. Only Sam, tucker, and Jazz could see the faint electric green illuminating from the young halfa's hands. Sam slapped the back of his head lightly and he slowly calmed down from Dash's comment.<p>

"Mr. Fenton, what were you saying about being evil?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Right," Danny said, "get back to reality Phantom." Danny told himself accidentally loud enough for the rest of the class to hear.

"Did you just say Phantom?" Kwan asked.

"Slip of the tongue?" Danny said asking more than stating.

"Are you answering the question or asking one?" Valerie joked.

"I don't know anymore." Danny admitted.

"Were your eyes green a minute ago?" Star asked him.

"I'm not sure; I can't physically see my own eyes."

"Back to the topic at hand." Paulina said, sounding surprisingly intelligently.

"Right, Mr. Fenton, evil, would you care to enlighten us?" Mr. Lancer asked the boy.

"Right, but first I have a question. When does this class end?" Danny said trying to stall.

"June." Mr. Lancer replied seriously.

"Um… Evil… What am I supposed to say?" Danny began believing that he was thinking not speaking. "My mom and dad built a ghost portal, I went in, I got ghost powers, and before the CAT I accidentally took the answers. In an alternate future I cheat, Mr. Lancer calls my parents and asks them to meet him at the Nasty Burger to tell them that I cheated. The Nasty Burger explodes with them, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker inside. I go to Vlad Masters slash Plasmius to get the ghost ripped out of me; it merges with his ghost half, thus creating the most powerful ghost ever. I then defeated him, now he lives outside of the time stream in a Fenton Thermos, on a shelf, in Clockwork's tower in the Ghost Zone. Oh, and I'm also Danny Phantom, but don't tell my parents. Great explanation, while you're at it, why not tell Sam you're in love with her?" He then realized that he was talking instead of thinking. "Nobody heard that, right?"

"I'm sorry to say that we did, Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer said.

"What do you know?"

"You're Danny Phantom." Paulina said excitedly.

"Dan's and evil you from an alternate future." Kwan said.

"Mayor Masters is half ghost, too." Star said.

"You don't want us to tell your parents." Valerie supplied to the conversation.

"I should probably stop calling you Dan and stop bullying you." Dash admitted.

"And I should stop hunting you." Valerie added.

"You also admitted your love for Sam." Tucker and Jazz said happily together.

"YOU KILLED ME!" Mr. Lancer shouted.

"I learned that you need to learn how to think with your mouth closed and that my feelings for you are mutual." Sam said.

"I forgot a few facts of my story, first, the cause of Danny Phantom, the reason I went into the portal in the first place, Sam Manson. Second, I hate time travel. But, if it wasn't for time travel Sam and Tucker would probably be dead by now, either because of Dan or because of the ecto-acne. Third, is where my actual future is headed which my next question may help determine." Danny walks over to Sam (Danny's a few inches taller than Sam in this story). "Sam Manson, will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will, oh clueless one." Sam said with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Peace, Love, Phantom,<br>-PhantomPhan67  
>:D :P<p> 


End file.
